Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(-4+k)+3(3k+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{-4+k}{)} + 3(3k+2) $ $ {20-5k} + 3(3k+2) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 20-5k + {3(}\gray{3k+2}{)} $ $ 20-5k + {9k+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5k + 9k} + {20 + 6}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {4k} + {20 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4k} + {26}$ The simplified expression is $4k+26$